Harry Potter The child of prophecy
by andre.andersen.921
Summary: Harry is taken by Sirius that fateful Halloween night. They flee from england with Remus and the Tonks's. Thats about all i have decided yet. Harry will know of the prophecy, no specifics. All magic is ok, if used for good. AU Harry-Tonks, born the same year, will go to school together. Harry might leave Hogwarts on his second year. possible body, blood, mind, soul magic.
1. Chapter One: The Beginning Edited

Disclaimer: J.K.R owns all, i make no galleons on my story. And so on.

Chapter one: The Beginning:

Rubeus Hagrid:

Hogwarts:

Rubeus Hagrid was having a good halloween, he had been at the feast in the great hall earlier that night, talking to professor Silvanus Kettleburn (who was teaching the Care of Magical Creatures class) about dragons. Hagrid loved dragons, they were so cute and he always wanted to pet them when he saw one. Unfortunately they were so misunderstood, the small ones always said all the fascinating animals were "dangerous". HA! What did they know.

Anyway, professor Kettleburn had just visited a dragon reserve in Norway, to study the Norwegian Ridgeback. So they had lots to talk about. The Norwegian Ridgeback was one of Hagrids favorite dragons, and he really wanted one! Just one, or at least not more than four, he'd keep it in the back yard, build a barn with lots of hay to sleep in and have a big area for the dragon/s to run around in with a big wooden fence around it. That would ensure the childrens safety…

And the school was sturdy, being made of huge stone blocks and magic. Even a dragon could not make a dent in that building. So it would be perfectly safe. But still, the headmaster always refused him when he asked for one, something about it being against the law, life just wasn't fair.

He could not use magic when people saw him, since he technically had been expelled from Hogwarts and had his wand broken (but the pink umbrella was always with him), and he could not have a dragon. But life was good all around, he had a nice home, a lot of good food up at the castle, his rock cakes, his familiar Fang (his ever faithful Boar Hound), the occasional student dropping by to talk, and a few good friends in the professors, and a lot of good friends down at the Hogs Head and the Three Broomsticks.

Now Hagrid was back in his hut, thinking happy thoughts about dragons after a good day, something that was rare in this time of war. Then suddenly there was a big ball of flame materialising out of nothing in front of him over the dining table.

"Ello' Fawkes, What can i do for you toda…" was all Hagrid got to say before the Phoenix was on his shoulder and there was another bright flash of fire and he was no longer at home.

After a few seconds of confusion he noticed he was in the headmasters office. And Albus did not look good, Hagrid could not remember the last time the brilliant tiny one looked so old. Gone was the twinkeling eyes, the smile and the confident stride, and in his place was an old man who had seen too much pain and suffering in his life.

"What's wrong Albus?" Hagrid asked the man.

"The Potter's. Voldemort attacked them tonight, the monitoring device i have there went off 10 minutes ago. It showed signs of huge amounts of magic being used there, and only one lifesign. I feared it was Voldemort, and have been waiting for him to leave before going there myself, but i think i was wrong, i want you to go to Godric's Hollow and figure out what happened there, I have a lot to take care of if my suspicion is correct. Fawkes will take you. And Hagrid: Take your umbrella with you." Albus said with tears in his eyes.

"I will go since you ask me, but i think Minnie might be better for this task. But Albus, are you alright?" Hagrid asked with sorrow and concern etched in his voice.

"No, i'm not, there has been so many death's in this war, i don't know how this will end and in frightens me. But we will talk of this later, right now we have important things to do. Fawkes, after you flash Hagrid to Godric's Hollow, go get Minerva for me, we have a lot of arrangements to make. If my suspicions prove to be correct Harry is somehow alive. I don't think Voldemort would leave without killing them all, he was either killed or greatly weakened and had to leave fast, without even the time to kill Harry. I don't think he is gone for good. But I think he will be gone for a few years at least, but that's just a gut feeling."

"And since Harry Potter is the only survivor of this he will most likely be very famous, and all this before he learn to walk. We need to get him away from all of this. I was thinking of Lily's sister: his aunt Petunia Dursley, and her husband Vernon Dursley, they are muggles and have a son his age, i think they will look after him. After all, they are his family. You can travel directly to number 4 Privet Drive when you have picked up Harry. It's in Little Whinging, Surrey."

While albus was talking Hagrid was thinking of all the times he had been talking to Lily and James while they were at school or in the Order meetings, he was going to miss them. But enough of this, he had time to mourn their passing later, right now he had to get to Harry, and get him to the muggles.

"Al'right Albus, I'll see you there. Let's go Fawkes, outside their house if you will."

Fawkes trilled a sad tone and landed on Hagrid's shoulder, a second later they were gone in a flash of flames.

Godric's Hollow:

Fawkes dropped him off twenty yards from the Potter home. Then the golden bird flashed back to Hogwarts to pick up Minerva, and hurry back to Albus. Fawkes did not want to leave Albus alone for long at the moment.

"Thanks Fawkes." He said to the place the Phoenix had been a moment before. Then he looked over at the house, it was not a pretty site. The front wall was burning slowly, golden embers dancing across the wall. Another part of the house had caved in when the destructive magic had been used on the second floor. But one thing gave him hope. The sounds of a child crying, it was faint and he guessed it was from the far side of the second floor.

"Aquamenti" Hagrid said while pointing the umbrella at the burning building.

The flames went out almost immediately, and he went towards the house. Dreading what he might find in there. He came to the door and looked inside. James was lying on the floor, face down, unmoving, and it was easy to see he was dead. His wand arm had been cut off, and he was lying in a pool of blood. He was lying in front of the staircase to the second floor. So Hagrid was pretty sure Harry and Lily was on the second floor. He stepped over James and went up the staircase.

When he was in the hallway upstairs he looked into each room expecting to see the worst. He finally found them in the last room on the right. Lily was half on the ground half supported against the crib Harry was lying in. She had died protecting Harry, that much was obvious. There was the sound of a motorcycle outside. Harry turned his head towards the sound but Hagrid took no notice of it, all his attention was on Lily and Harry. And it was probably just a Muggle.

He went over to pick up Harry. "Hey there little guy, time to get you out of here, this is no place for a baby to be. I'll take you to your family." Hagrid said while he bent over the crib and picked up Harry.

"JAMES! NOOOO! I will KILL you Wormtail! LILY! HARRY!"

Hagrid took out his umbrella again, he thought it was Sirius who had yelled but you could never be to sure about anything these days. The footsteps outside came closer at a fast pace. Until Hagrid saw Sirius standing in the doorway. Sirius looked like a destroyed man. Like he would never laugh or smile again, ever. Sirius looked at Lily first and started crying. Then he saw Hagrid, and in his arms was Harry.

Sirius Black:

Sirius Black looked over at Harry and wanted to get him away from here. Away from Voldemort, the prophecy (until he was old enough, and trained enough, to handle it), and away from Magical Britain all together. He was Harry's godfather, and it was his duty to his now dead brother, in all but blood, to take care of his living son.

"Hagrid, give Harry to me. I'm his godfather, it's my right and duty to take care of him now that James and Lily are dead."

"I'm sorry Sirius, but Albus told me to take Harry to his aunt Petunia Dursley. And I intend to do just that. If you want Harry, you can come with me and talk to Albus yourself."

"He intends to leave him there? Everyone who knows Lily know Petunia and her husband hates everything to do with magic. No, Hagrid, you will give Harry to me right now, or i swear on my magic i will take my godson with me by force." "

I know how Albus is when he has decided on something. He will not listen to me no matter what i say. So i will not take that chance." Sirius said while he was pointing his wand straight between the half-giants eyes.

All this time Harry had been crying in Hagrid's arms. When Sirius finished talking Harry looked at him and was holding his arms at him.

"And it looks like Harry want's to go with me, so Hagrid, what will it be? Will you do what is right and give me my godson? Or do i have to stun you? By what right does Dumbledore do this? If they wanted him to make this decision they would have named him godfather."

"Now Sirius, you know Albus only does what he thinks is best. But i can see you are serious about stunning me. I have no illusion about taking you on, you can stun me before i even see it coming, you are one of the best duellers in the Order. Here you go" Hagrid started handing Harry to Sirius.

"Hold it, put Harry on the ground and step back to the wall. I know i'm finished if you get a hold on me."

"Fine" Hagrid said in a defeated tone, that was just what he had been planning. There was something that was wrong here. "But will you not join me to Albus and talk about it?" He said while putting harry down at the floor.

Harry started to move over to Sirius just as Hagrid started to move away.

Sirius bent down to pick him up and held him in a tight hug. "I will keep you safe pup." Then he looked at hagrid "Tell Albus I'm sorry it had to happen this way, but i will not let that magic hating muggle make Harry's life a living hell! And ask him to track down Wormtail."

"I will."

Sirius turned and walked out of the room, and into James and Lily's room across the hall from Harry's. He then went over to the wordrobe in the corner and took out the chest they had made for Harry if they died and he survived. It was full books on the magical traits in the Potter line, information on where to find the Potter mansion, letters to Harry from his parents and so on. Then he went out of the house and over to his flying motorcycle, took one final look at the destroyed house while he remembered all the good times he, Remus, James and Lily had together.

"I will kill you for this Wormtail. You were always a cowardly rat! But I did not think you were a traitor."

He sat down on the bike. Put Harry down in front of him and secured him with a spell. Started the bike, and drove off into the night.

A/N

Chapter 2 is almost ready, will be posted by the end of today. 25.12.13

And here's a little bonus: :)

Chapter Two: Run away Sirius!

Moony's residence:

After he had left Godric's Hollow he drove towards the nearest town, found a parking lot for his bike, and apparated to Diagon Alley. Went to Gringotts and down in the Potter vault. He took out the message from James to Remus, made in case they had been wrong about he being the spy. Then he went to his own vault. He took out a bag of galleons, and then shrunk it to fit in his pocket. After he left Gringotts he just walked around for a little bit. Trying to decide if he should go to Remus. Remus might try to kill him before he got to explain everything. And Albus might come there looking for him. No. I can't leave without telling Remus. I owe him that.

So Sirius had apparated to Remus's house, and knocked on the door. He had his hands visible, up around Harry with palms outwards. Clearly having no wand out. And now he stood here waiting.

A/N

This is just the beginning. Will come more fast i think. I got chapter 3 almost ready, but starting chapter 2 now. Will be a cupple chapters before harry goes to hogworts, but he will only be there for the first 2 years i think. i have planes for those two years to go quick i think. This will be a Harry - Tonks story i think. AU with Tonks born the same year as Harry.

Hmm. One thing im sure of is: magic is not light nor dark, only used for good or evil, and harry will use any way as long as he defeat lord Voldemort. And i'll probalby have him use a sword in some way. This will be harry fighting for his life, and you all know the saying about Love and War. (but i cant remember the thing right now)

Anyway, if anyone have a comment or a sugestion for improvements im happy to read them :) cant promise i listen to it tho :P

I write the chaptairs with spelling control (so hope its not to much errors), but wrote the A/N here on fan fic. so sorry for any and all spelling errors.


	2. Chapter Two: Run away Sirius

Chapter Two: Run away Sirius!

Moony's residence:

After he had left Godric's Hollow he stopped the bike, shrunk it, and put in in his pocket. He then apparated to Diagon Alley. Went to Gringotts and down in the Potter vault. He took out the message from James to Remus, made in case they had been wrong about he being the spy. Then he went to his own vault. He took out a bag of galleons, and then shrunk it to fit in his pocket. After he left Gringotts he just walked around for a little bit. Trying to decide if he should go to Remus. Remus might try to kill him before he got to explain everything. And Albus might come there looking for him. No. I can't leave without telling Remus. I owe him that.

So Sirius had apparated to Remus's house, and knocked on the door. He held his hands visible, up around Harry with palms outwards. Clearly having no wand out. And now he stood here waiting.

After a few seconds Sirius heard footsteps from inside the cabin. They came closer fast and then Remus stood in the door. When he saw Sirius standing there he looked like he wanted to murder him! Then he saw Harry in his armes, and that Sirius was unarmed.

"You have some explaining to do Sirius, and you will come in and do it now! I will give you the benefit of a doubt, since you brought Harry with you, but if what you say does not make sense i will kill you myself. You will keep your hands where I can see them at all time. And tell me upfront if you need to move them for any reason." Remus had pulled his wand out as he said this. It was pointed at Sirius's forehead. Sirius could see that his best friend had been crying not long before.

"How did you know?"

"Dumbledore flu called me not 15 minutes ago, said you had betrayed James and Lily, kidnapped Harry and fled. He also told me to get him if you came here."

"I would never betray them!" Sirius snapped loudly, before he got a hold of his emotions again and asked: "Have you called Dumbledore?"

"No, not yet. But lets go inside, we will talk there." Remus backed away from the open door. But still kept Sirius in his line of sight. He motioned for Sirius to follow him. The room they entered was small, a small table stood between two chairs in a corner of the room and one was on the other side of the room, it was also a fireplace on the wall between the chairs. Remus pointed him over to the single chair. Sirius sat down, and Remus found a chair across from him. He still had his Wand out.

"I find it hard to believe you would betray them, even more now that you show up with Harry, but I know you where the secret keeper… Unless, you thought i was the spy. And it was all a lie."

"I'm sorry Remus. We should have trusted you. We thought it was you or my sister. She is a Black after all. We thought since Voldemort was promising all werewolves who joined him equal rights you might be tempted enough to join him. In the end we trusted the wrong person."

"We made Wormtail the secret keeper, and told a lot of people it was me. I mean, who would suspect that puny little rat compared to one of the best fighters in the Order. Now i know why he was so happy that day. He was overjoyed that he was the one who could give him the Potter's. I will kill that rat if it's the last thing i do." Remus looked to be thinking about this.

"I need to put my hand in my pocket now Remus. James wrote a letter for you, to explain everything, if time showed we were wrong and he wasn't able to tell you sorry himself anymore" Remus only noded once. Wand at the ready incase it was something else that came out of his pocket.

"I have no idea what is in this letter Remus, so forgive me if i can't answer all of your questions afterwards." Sirius said while handing the letter to Remus.

The next few minutes where spent in silence as Remus read the letter from his now dead friend. When he was finished he had tears in his eyes, but he had a strangely determined look on his face. "I will always remember the fun times to my friend." He said and he tossed the paper into the fire burning in the fireplace.

"Ok. Now we need to talk to Dumbledore." Remus said after a little while.

"No, we can not. Even tho i am Harry's godfather he wants to but him with Lily's sister: Petunia, and her husband Vernon Dursley or something. The worst kind of muggles both of them. Even he knows this, we have both been there when Lily talked to him about her sister back in our school years." At this Remus looked thoughtful.

"We both know how the court hearings are right now, for me to claim Harry I will need to be cleared of all charges. And it's much more likely they just throw us both in Azkaban. Probably without even a trial. Me for being in the service of Voldemort, and getting the Potter's killed. You for being a dark creature aiding a criminal. Or, if we are really lucky we just get the kiss. No thanks. I will leave the country, and raise Harry somewhere no one will recognize him, or me. I might send him to Hogwarts when he is that age, but that depends on Albus i think."

"I see your point Sirius, if we stay we go to Azkaban, and Harry goes to the Dursleys… We can't allow that to happen. I just wonder why that old fox want Harry to go to the Dursleys." Remus looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, what are your plans? What do we do from here?"

"Now we go to my dear sister."

"Is that safe?"

"I don't know Remus, but i know she has an Unplottable cabin in the Norwegian mountains. In case she and Nymf had to flee the country. And i was hoping she would let me buy it. And take us there. After all, i would never say no to family asking me to stay there, so it could still be used for their possible escape."

"Hmm. That sounds like a working idea. I have never heard much about the magical community in Norway, so they will hopefully not know much about us either. It's in apparaction distance from England. The one thing i do know is this: Its a big country with few people, lots of forest and mountains, it should be easy to hide and go unnoticed there. Alright then, to Andromeda it is. Just give me a few minutes to pack the essentials and i'm ready." At that Remus left to get some clothes, the valuable books he had collected over the years and anything else he might need. You gotta love shrinking charms. After five minutes he was done and all of his stuff was in one pocket.

"Damn, i wish i could do that to, but by now my place are probably crawling with Aurors and Order members. oh well, got to make do with what we got i guess. Ok, lets go Remus. You know where to apparate?"

"Yes, i have been there before remember?"

"Off course, how can i forget? Lets go then."

And with a crack they were both gone.

Tonks's residence:

After the two marauders had arrived at Andromeda's home they went through the same thing as Sirius did with Remus, greetings at wand point, notice Harry, ask for explanation and so on. Now they had finished explaining everything and had just asked to buy the escape cabin.

"Well Sirius, that cabin is my safety buffer, but as you said, if I can still come and go as i please even if you own it, what does it matter. Alright, you can stay there, but only if you let me and Nym come with you."

"WHAT! Are you crazy woman! We will be on the run, with a "kidnapped" Harry Potter to boot. All of England will be looking for us, and you want to join us? What will happen if we get caught, what about Nym?" Sirius was panicking.

"If you think i will let a mangy mutt and a wolf raise Harry, without any adult supervision, you really are crazy." She said with a smile. "And what do you two know about raising a kid anyway? If you two go alone, all his life will be spent with two crazed marauders. He will probably go crazy before he even set foot in Hogwarts. No. He will need a woman in his life to, and I'm guessing none of you are too thrilled about a sex change? Altho, miss Lupin and mister Black sounds like a very cute couple. And a kid his age to play around and have fun with will also be invaluable." She said while laughing. Then she became serious. "There is nothing you can say that will change my mind, so don't even try."

"We don't have to listen to this! Come on miss Lupin, lets go!"

"O no, miss Black. If we go alone i will be the man here, so if you don't want to say goodbye to Sirius jr. I suggest you listen to your sister."

"Ok, fine. You can come. But if things go to hell don't say i didnt warn you."

"Fine, we stay here tonight and we go tomorrow, after i have been in Diagon Alley to buy everything we will need. I only set up the cabin for two. And we need to have some more supplies before we go. I will start packing now. Come along now, let me show you to the kennel." She said with a taunting smile.


	3. Chapter Three: Snow, training & a troll?

A/N. Ok, so i got a few things wrong it seems. I forgot about Ted Tonks. Read a few story's where Ted was killed by Voldemort before Harry "killed" him, and i forgot about him. Well, so that none of you will wonder about it. He is dead here to. Lets say: killed when assisting the Order.

Second mistake i made is: Andromeda as Sirius sister. But I find it fitting that the two black sheep of the Black family to be siblings, so it will stand that way. but it was a mistake on my part. Anyway, here is chapter 3.

Chapter Three: Snow, training and a small troll?

First to describe the the home they live in. From the outside it is a tiny thing, one room with everything but a bed in it, and a door leading to a tiny bedroom. It looks deserted, and is only there so it looks normal if someone see a person walking outside. It is a hidden door on the back wall of the cabin, like the one that leads to platform 9 3/4, leading to the underground home they live in. It is to the right of the cabin. One floor with four bedrooms, a living room, and a kitchen. Simple but easy to defend and hard to find.

Next: Harry had been living with Sirius (and the others) for a few years now. Sirius had adopted Harry, And his name was now: Harry Potter-Black.

Harry was 5 years old at this point:

"Dad, can we go out and play in the snow? Please!" Harry asked Sirius while Tonks stood by the door waiting for a reply.

"Sure pup, just don't go too far away from the cabin."

Tonks had already opened the door to the hallway leading outside "Don't worry uncle, we wont go too far." She said as she ran outside with Harry a few feet behind her.

They had been outside playing for a few minutes when they started playing tag. Tonks were trying to catch Harry when he suddenly stopped.

"What is it Harry?"

Harry pointed at a whimpering ball of white fur sticking out of the snow. "That" He slowly went over to the ball of fur and removed the snow around it. "It looks like a wolf cub. I think it's hurt Tonks"

The wolf was all white, except for his eyes, which was a dark red.

"Let's take it back home. Sirius can probably heal it." She started walking back to the cabin, but before she had moved far Harry came running past her.

"Dad!" He screamed when he came running into the living room. "I found a hurt wolf cub outside, can you heal it?" Tonks ran in a second later and stood there watching the wolf in Harry's arms

Sirius came over with a small smile on his face. Harry was such a good child, always willing to help anyone or anything. "Let me take a look at it." He picked the wolf out of Harry's arms and laid it on the table. Then he cast a diagnostic spell and saw that the wolf cub had a broken paw, and a few cuts on it's side. He healed it with a few quick spells. "Now it just need's a few days rest"

"Thanks dad. I will put him in our room. Can you make a bed for him dad?" Sirius conjured a basket with a few pillows in it and a blanket to cover the wolf with. "Tonks, can you take that to our room while i find some food for him to eat when he wakes up?"

"Sure Harry" She picked up the stuff Sirius had conjured and went to their room.

Harry went to the kitchen and picked out a few pieces of raw meat. Then he ran to their room and put the wolf to bed. "I think i will call him Snow, since i found him during the first snow of the year."

"Thats a good name" Remus said from the doorway. Sirius had just told him about the wolf. He and Andromeda had been out to buy food, and had just returned. "I wonder if he will stick around after he is healed. He has probably been chased off from his pack, and would have died if you hadn't found him."

"I hope he stays said Harry" He had always wanted a familiar. "I think i will stay here watching him for a bit." And he sat down on his bed watching the sleeping wolf.

OoOoO

7 years old

Harry started training after he had told his dad that he remembered how Voldemort had killed his mother and father and tried to kill him. He said that Voldemort got a shocked look on his face when the curse rebounded of Harry and hit him. But that he was smiling when his body turned to dust, and that Harry did not believe he was dead. After all, who smiles after getting killed with their own killing curse.

Harry had swore on his magic to kill the man who killed his parents. Sirius had then told him that there was a prophecy about him and Voldemort. Sirius did not know the prophecy, but he knew Harry was the only one who could kill Voldemort.

Harry had said that was perfect, because it would make sure he got his revenge, and had asked for training. Sirius had said that they would start training him when he was older, and his magic had stabilized enough that he could use it without problems. But had then told Harry to do physical exercise to build his stamina, duels often took a long time, and it was a good thing to be fit, he had also told Harry that the best defence was to get out of a curse's path. And to get behind cover if it was possible. So he trained Harry to be aware of his surroundings at all time and started dodging exercises. Tactical awareness and weapon training was also included. You could kill just as well with a weapon as with a wand.

It was around this time that Harry discovered he was also an metamorphmagus, but he could only change his hair and eye color.

Sirius had also researched how to cover up his scar. He thought Harry a spell where he had to cut his palm and press some blood on his scar to conceal it. And only the blood used to remove it could be used to make it appear again.

After a few months Tonks also joined in on the training. She wasn't as good with weapons as Harry was, but she could hold her own against the training dummies, and she was better than Harry at the dodging drills.

Andromeda also started to teach Harry and Tonks potions and runes. Runes was very boring in Harry's opinion, but Andromeda explained that runes was used to enchant different things, and could even be used to call forth the elements.

OoOoO

Mountain forest in Norway:

One time when Harry was eight, he and Tonks was lost in the dense mountain forest they lived nearby, they had snuck out to play explorers in a forest close to their hut, and had explored way to much. Ending up lost. Now it was night, they were cold, hungry and tired.

"Harry I'm tired and hungry. I wanna go home to Mom and eat dinner and go to sleep" Tonkes whined for the hundredth time.

"I know Tonks, so do I. But we are lost in this stupid forest and we can't go home because we don't know where it is! If you don't stop complaining soon i'm going to go crazy!" Harry was looking Tonkes in the eyes now.

"We have to keep moving, if we stop here at night we might freeze to death. and I for one, do not want to die."

"I know Harry, but how do you know we are going in the right direction?" Tonks looked very pusled about this. "You did not know where to go until the sun went down, before that we were going around in circles waiting for mom to realize we were gone and send Remus and Sirius to come find us. And now you seem to lead us deeper into the mountains. And even I know that is the wrong way home."

"I don't know alright, I just do. I can feel this is the right way to go, don't ask me why, or how. But its like my magic is pulling me in this direction. Its like the time i found Snow."

Just as Harry was done talking Snow came out of the woods at their left. Snow had become very big since Harry found him. The wolf had also displayed some ice magic, but it was still weak. He could summon a lance of ice and throw it at an enemy, but unless the enemy was weak it didn't do much harm. But Harry still thought it was cool that his familiar could do magic.

"Hey boy, i was wondering if you'd show up." The wolf had a knack for showing up at the mention of his name. It was almost disturbing.

The wolf was growling now, and it looked like he was smiling. He was laughing Tonkes realised after a few seconds. That was creepy, a laughing wolf…

They walked on in silence for a few minutes, until they came on a well walked trail. One way leading down below to the flat rocky forest underneath them, and the other path leading up into the mountain.

"Hmm, i think we should follow the trail up into the mountain."

"Are you insane, we should go down the trail, it will hopefully lead us to somewhere we recognise so we can go home. Please Harry, i don't want to do this." Tonkes were begging him with her eyes.

"I'm sorry Tonks, you can take the trail leading down, Snow will follow you and make sure you get home. But i will continue up there." Harry said while pointing up the mountain trail.

Snow howled in protest to this. He did not want to leave his owner and friend to escort the scared little girl home. She was so whiny when she was scared. Not his idea of a fun night.

"Well, then i have to continue to. Someone have to make sure you don't get into too much trouble. And Snow clearly dont want to go either." She was feeling braver now that they were on a well walked trail. There had to be someone living on the end of the trail right? So they would get help and then go back home.

"Hey! I don't always get into trouble. And it's not my fault trouble always finds me!"

"Sure Harry. Whatever you say"

At this Harry began to walk away from the snickering girl, His hair color a dark red reflecting his anger.

When they had walked for another thirty minutes they came upon a cliff in the mountain. And in the cliff was a big wooden door bound with iron.

Over the door it was written:

Velkommen til Utgard

Harry went over to the door and tried to push it open, but it did not budge. So instead he tried to knock on the door.

Tonks did not think this was a good idea, and said so: "Harry, i really think we should get out of here, whatever is behind that door i don't think we are supposed to be here."

"Nonsense, i was lead here by something, so obviously we are."

They had no more time to discus this as the door started to swing open. When the door was open they saw a creature about a meter tall. It had dark gray skin that was leathery and rough. He looked friendly and had a big smile on his face. The creature said something to them in a language they did not understand.

"I'm sorry, but we don't understand you." Harry said while he gestured to his ear and shook his head.

The creature touched his throat and a symbol appeared on his throat. It had a red glow, and looked like some kind of rune. Harry thought it was the rune for understanding, but wasn't sure. "Can you understand me now?"

Harry was really excited by now, and was talking so fast Tonks was sure the creature did not understand half of what he said "What was that? What else can it do? Where are we? What does the writing over the door mean? What are you? Can you teach me that rune thing?"

"That was rune magic. We carve the runes on our bodies with a knife while we channel our magic. It can be used to enhance your body, mind, reflexes and to some extent the power of your magic. You have come to the city of smiths, Utgard. Populated by dwarfs and trolls. The writing over the door says welcome to Utgard. I'm a half troll, half dwarf. My mother is a troll, and my father is a dwarf. And last but not least, everybody can use rune magic if you got the stomach for it. Most humans find the idea of carving runes on your body grotesque." The half troll said. "And you didn't ask, but i will say it anyway. My name is Trym. Now, why have you come to Utgard?"

Tonks answered this, she was anxious to get home. "We were out in the forest playing, and we got lost. We live in the cabin halfway down the mountain. But this guy, Harry, got a feeling we had to go further up the mountain and here we are. I'm Tonks by the way. I don't suppose you know how we can get back home?"

"Tonks! We cant go back before i he teaches me that rune magic. I'm sure thats why my magic lead me here."

"Well, how about i lead you home and you can come back here with your parents, i'm guessing they are getting worried by now, and I will personally find you a teacher? And is that a sword i see on your hip? If you got the gold we can make you a far better blade then that piece of junk." Trym said.

Snow had disappeared into the woods when they walked up the path, but came back to Harry now.

"Oh my god! Is that a frostwolf?" Trym asked? it was easy to hear the shock in his voice.

"What's a frost wolf?" The two kids asked at the same time.

"It's a wolf that can manipulate ice at will. They are extremely rare. If a wolf almost dies during the first snowfall of the year in a place with high density of magic it may become a frostwolf. But usually they don't survive the change."

"Oh. Then yes, he is a frostwolf. Snow can control ice, but i didn't know he was a frostwolf. We looked through all of my dad's magical creature books but could not find him. I found him by the cabin and took him to dad so he could heal him, and he stuck around since."

Trym started laughing at that. "A frostwolf named Snow, what an apt name. If you want to i can take you home, i just got to get another guard to watch the door first. You will have to wait here, since you have to get permission from our elders to enter the town. But i dont expect that will be a problem when you own an frostwolf. I will ask them about your request for training when i get back from leading you home. And send a message with the answer. Just wait here and I will be back soon."

OoOoO

Trym lead them home. Sirius, and the others, was absolutely furious with them, but calmed down when Harry told him about the training and offer of a better sword. After a few days a big hawk came with the reply for training. Harry, and anyone else he wanted to bring, was accepted and started training a few days later.

Sirius, Tonks and Harry went to Utgard for training a few days a week after that, and soon enough Harry had enhanced his reflexes, his magic and his mind to a beginner level. He could not do anymore until he grew older. Tonks had done a few rituals to help her learning and comprehension speed. And a magic enhancing ritual. The magic enhancing ritual consisted of drawing magic from your surroundings and binding it to your own magical core. It was extremely difficult and Tonks didn't have the knack for this magic as Harry did.

Harry had also bought a new one-hand sword. It was made of enchanted ice, and was very dangerous. It froze the water and blood of whatever it cut. It had a curved blade, with the edge of the blade facing forwards, the back of the blade was flat. It had a hand guard and hilt made of titanium. It was nearly weightless and had runes on it to hide it until it was drawn, and to stop summoning spells. The dwarven smiths was really skilled. They had also made a dagger for Tonks since she didn't like sword fighting. It had the same enhancements as Harry's sword.

Harry and Tonks started training with family wands from the Black vault in Gringotts after their tenth birthday. And Sirius thought them a few low level curses that might be considered dark, but was very effective in a fight. Remus thought them the spells they would learn at Hogwarts up until third year.

They also learned occlumency to help with their learning, and to defend their minds from Snape and Dumbledore.

A/N

I will have them return to Utgard in time, for more rune magic, but i was short now since i wanted to start the story. Next chapter will be up to, and including, the start of Hogwarts. Will perhaps take a while to write.


End file.
